criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Sammy Turner/Saber
“''Your end is nigh...” - Saber Background: During his teenage years, Samuel Turner completed college six months after he was enrolled. With his IQ of 200, Samuel was able to get a job in the military when he is 19, being proficient at technology and gadgets from the powers his mother and father gave him. He later hunted down dangerous criminals and offed several alien monsters and dimensional creatures that could’ve just simply required government to intervene, going under the moniker “Saber” as he is known to dismember his foes in a brutal fashion. Although he is dangerous, Samuel has a loving wife and daughter who is able to understand his feelings. However, things won’t be the same when he faced a dangerous foe in 2054, who turns out to be a vengeful Sara Pandit, wanting to make the world suffer the same pain her “late” brother (actually resurrected from the dead) went through. After decapitating her in the same battlefield Sammy fought in, Sara was able to survive as she has two souls, one for her head and the other for her body. Eventually, Sara invaded Sammy’s home and defeated him before murdering his family, devastating the hunter. Now inclined to kill his archnemesis, Sammy was long gone and goes as Saber, a time-traveling hunter who will make “the wrong right again”. Samuel “Sammy” Turner/Saber; Age: 36, Height: 6’6, Weight: 279lb, Blood: A+ (Former) Occupation(s): Hunter, UN Soldier, Inventor, T.I.M.E Scientist Appearance: Saber has blue eyes, silver-blue slick-back hair, and a light stubble who wears a maroon shirt under a long black and pink jacket alongside green camo pants and black boots. He has a blue glowing right arm from the bionics he received and carries several straps of ammo, an assault rifle, an energy sword, and other gadgets. Personality: Being a soldier in war, Saber is disciplined, serious, and focused in difficult situations he has been through. After losing his wife and child, Saber has become hellbent over killing his archenemy for the greater good, even it means breaking his privileges and standards he lives through, even ungraciously throwing a driver out of a bus. He is cynical, aloof, and indifferent to people he meets as he rarely interacted with people in his life other than his family and a few friends, but he wouldn’t mind helping others out in serious threats. Despite his serious demeanor, Saber possess a sense of humor during his conflict with Reynolds After Saber saw Reynolds’ near sacrifice and being convinced by her sister to stop his rampage, he was deeply moved of the former’s actions and decides to help his parents’ friends to defeat his enemy before she can become a threat. Although bitter to the ones who attacked him, Saber “''For some reason, I can still sense that cop from afar... That’s strange, could she have other family members too?” - Saber Saber’s Stand’s Appearance: While not shown, it is known that Saber had a Stand from his mother’s side, but never uses it as he no knowledge of what it is due to his bloody history. However, Saber is able to see and injure Stands, meaning it is either similar to him or enhances his powers. Powers and Abilities: What makes Saber dangerous is his high intelligence and bionic upgrades, which he uses to defeat and kill foes near-instantly. With his upgrades, Saber can use telekinesis, generate energy-like constructs, and has superior strength, agility, durability, and vision. He uses his futuristic rifle and energy sword in combat and uses other gadgets of his advantage, which can be upgraded with the cost of his own energy. He also has a portable time machine to travel to the past or future, which could take hours to days to recharge if used improperly. Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: C) SPECIAL: (Strength: 10, Perception: 10, Endurance: 10, Charisma: 7, Intelligence: 10, Agility: 10, Luck: 2) Category:Blog posts